Circus Summer
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: Basically, in a world where there are no Teen Titans, just normal teenagers, a story centered around a circus visiting the big city and the lives of those who go there for fun, and those that work there, all revolving around a young acrobat and a strange,
1. The Circus is in Town

Teen Titans Go: Elseworlds

Circus Summer

Chapter One: The Circus is in Town

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things. That having been said, I don't own any of these characters, and never will, but that doesn't stop me from writing this stuff. Also, if anyone has any complaints about the way I handle this….complain in a review or something.

A/N: This story can be likened to an Elseworlds book…the basics of the characters remain the same, but they aren't the Titans you know and love. They may not be better or worse, but they are different. That being said, on with the show.

* * *

The air was thick with the scent of animals, people, and a hint of popcorn, and sawdust crunched under foot. Another large crowd had formed, all to see the many attractions, such as the acrobats, the freak show, and the clowns. It was an atmosphere of fun, excitement, and fantasy, the kind that make young children want to run away to join the circus.

The opening act had just ended, and they were moving onto the acrobats now…the Flying Graysons. It was a family act, and a great one. People from all over the city came out to seem them, and marveled at their skills as the preformed again and again, never once making a mistake, though occasionally the youngest member, Richard, was late for the show, and as a result, there had to be a lot of ad-libbing.

Three young men in the audience were eating popcorn, and drinking sodas, two root beers, and a Pepsi. The pepsi drinking was a mountain of a teenager, an African-American with about 6 feet or more in height, and muscles on his muscles. He was also bald, and wore a silly smile on his face as he listened to the other two boys, one a short blonde kid with one pointed tooth that always stuck out of his mouth and short but messy hair, and the other a rather rotund boy with long orange hair in a small ponytail and with large, mutton-chop sideburns. He also had a uni-brow, and the beginnings of a double chin. They were arguing over something minor, a television program they watched the night before, the two of them going at it like rabid fanboys.

"Guys, would y'all just chill please?" the large teen sighed in annoyance after a moment, and quieting the two boys. "The show's almost over….."

"Sorry, Vic…" the blonde one went red from embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. The redhead tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth before speaking up.

"Yeah, what he said…" he piped in, before going back to munching on his popcorn, a blissful smile appearing on his face. "You know, I'm glad we got to do this…I mean, we are missing the last episode of season three of Clash of the Planets, but that's what VHS is for, right?" The blonde nodding, laughing a little. "What's so funny?

"Clowns…."

"The clowns were out like…half an hour ago, Garfield."

"Artie, dude…..they're still funny."

The redhead threw his hands over his head, his popcorn container wedged between his legs. "I give up….sometimes you are one of the strangest people I know."

Laughing, Vic added, "And with you, that's saying something."

"DUDES!!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the show was over for the Graysons, and young Richard, usually called Dick by his friends, was pulling on a pair of regular sweats and a t-shirt, grunting as he struggled to get it down over his spiked-up head of hair. "Stupid…shirts….." he managed, finally pulling it down and running a hand through his hair. Then he set out from his parents' trailer, and headed to the freakshow, wallet in hand.

He waited in the line, and bought his ticket, and walked along with the others, stopping by one specific booth, where the Four Eyed girl was. Of course, the moniker was an understatement.

The girl had red skin, short white hair, and of course two sets of yellow eyes, the top two set on her forehead. She was wearing a dark cloak, and reading a book with interest, occasionally raising one hand to the red chakra on her forehead, where the small v of her parted hair was.

"About five minutes 'till closing time people…." A voice called out, and Dick stuffed the ticket stub in his pocket, and walked out back, waiting for a moment. Then the four-eyed girl walked out, shoulders hunched down. He smiled, and offered her a wave.

"Hey, red…" he joked, making her wince at the bad pun.

"Richard…" her voice came, deadpanning. They were both around fourteen, and they got along fairly well. "How was your show?"

"Good….though I swear I wanted to stick around here today…."

For an instant, her cheeks went a darker red, and she looked down at one of her heavy boots, smiling slightly, a rare sight indeed.

"Really?"

"Yes Raven, really….." he smiled again, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his. She didn't pull away, since he was pretty much the only person her age who remotely liked her. Everyone else in Haly's Circus were nice to her, but to be with someone her own age after having to sit around all day like some kind freak….which she had to admit, she was. Somedays she wished she looked more normal, but on others she was just…grudgingly happy to be around her friend.

They walked for a while, in silence, before they asked each other about their day, at the same time. Dick laughed, while Raven went quiet, a small chuckle escaping her lips after another moment. "You first…" she said quietly.

"Well…I got another letter from that girl, Kori…." He started, shrugging a little, his face going red for a second. "Not sure how to reply this time….she seems really sweet…."

"Oh?" she almost looked upset for a moment, but covered it up quickly. "Well…just answer with your heart…I don't see why it has to be so hard for you to talk to a girl….a normal one, at least…"

Dick looked over to her, a slightly sour look on his face. "Raven, why do you have to keep putting yourself down so much? So you have four eyes and red skin. Big flippin' deal. There's also a bearded lady and vertically challenged people around here. Here, you are normal."

She smiled slightly again, the third time that night. She was starting to set a record. The only sore spot with the two was how she joined up with the circus. She was running from something, wearing just a tattered t-shirt when she stumbled upon the circus. Immediately everyone went to help her, and the Graysons nursed her back to health, which was how she met Dick. That was a year ago. So it took them quite a while to get to where they are now, able to manage small jokes and some laughter.

"Thanks…" she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging the book she had with her tightly, and smiled for a fourth time.

* * *

Not too far away were the three boys from before, the big one named Vic now eating two hotdogs. The blonde one, Garfield, was making a face, and shaking his head a little, and started eating a tofu dog. Artie, the redhead, was slurping on a soda, and looking around with his slightly beady eyes.

"Nice place, isn't it?" he said after a moment, before his eyes flickered over to the two talking teens, and he blinked. "Wow…I heard there was a four-eyed girl here…."

"Dude…she DOES have four eyes!"

"GAR! Don't get their attention…they'll think we're being jerks…" Vic added, smacking the short one over the head.

"Dude…."

* * *

Of course, Dick heard them, and couldn't help but laugh a little as he walked with Raven to the trailer she stayed in, by herself. She wasn't all that comfortable around people, and when she had gotten the courage to, had asked the owner for her own trailer. He obliged kindly, trying to make her time with them easier. She stood on the small stairs, and blinked a little as Dick turned to go. She tried to say something, stopped, then tried again.

"Uhm…want to come in for something to drink…" she started, babbling a little. "It's…been a long night, you know…"

He smiled, and turned back to face her. "Sure….wild horses couldn't keep me away." She flushed a little again, the pink noticeable on the red of her face, and she opened the door, letting them in before she closed the door again, peeking out of the window, then lowering the blinds to keep everyone else's prying eyes out.


	2. Circus Blues

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things. That having been said, I don't own any of these characters, and never will, but that doesn't stop me from writing this stuff. Also, if anyone has any complaints about the way I handle this….complain in a review or something. Fair warning, but this is a copy and paste disclaimer to save me time.

* * *

The sun was out and shining, though the ground was damp and wet. It had rained during the night and today was the day that most of the performers had off. A few kids were still hanging around, though, hoping to get to see some behind the scenes action, and maybe get an autograph or two. And since it was a day off, Richard Grayson was still In bed, snoring as loudly as one could, while his parents had gone out for a while.

Once it hit ten o'clock, though, his peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud ringing sound. An alarm clock that was positioned near his head, and that was loud enough to make him hop out of bed, and also fall on his butt.

"Well….OW," he commented sourly, standing up after a moment and going for the small freezer, rooting through it to bring out a can of juice, and an apple. He took a small bite from the second, and set about opening the first. "Ah, another day, another wasted opportunity…" he added, yawning and stretching his arms back over his head. His hair was down over his face, as he had not yet applied his hair gel, and his emerald green eyes were a bit bloodshot from his uneven sleep.

As he finally opened the can and started sipping on the half-frozen juice, he pondered what he was going to do today. The first thing that popped into his head, as well as the second, third, and forth, was to go see Raven. So he went off to where he kept his clothes, and pulled out a red t-shirt with green sleeves, tugging it down over his head. This one was one of tighter ones, as he had owned it for a few years, it being one of his favorites. Then came a pair of dark green slacks, and his boots. Then he started applying his hair gel until his messy hair was standing back upright like he usually had it.

Smiling with satisfaction, he picked up a small pair of sunglasses and put them on to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight. It was when he opened the door, however, that he received a bit of a shock.

Standing there on the other side was a girl taller than him, with long red hair, and a complexion that looked slightly orange, and eyes greener than his, wearing a red sweater and a pair of jeans. There was a silent pause for two seconds, then the girl squealed and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a huge hug.

"Ack!"

* * *

Raven was awake; she had been for some few hours now, reading one of her books and attempting meditation…it seemed like that besides being with her friends…friend…all that calmed her was meditating, repeating the same three words again and again, until she felt her mixed-up heart settle down.

She was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to her tightly, as it was too small for her, but she was too proud to ask for another one, and a pair of tattered old blue jeans, and a pair of socks. In one corner was a large poster, with a dark figure wearing an all-black costume except for grey gloves, and two red x markings, one on the chest, and the other on the white skull marking on the mask, and with large words saying RED X on it. The rest of her trailer was Spartan, with a small television set and a DVD/VCR combo she was given by Dick for Christmas the first year they new each other, saying that if she was going to stay in all day, she might as well watch some movies.

She smiled slightly at the memory, and at the red-and-green sweater he wore that day, with a large brown reindeer on it.

'God, that shirt was stupid…but he wore it anyway because his mother gave it to him….' She frowned then. 'I wonder what my mother was like…or my father….I also wonder…why do I look like this….'

Sighing in frustration, she stood up and walked over to the freezer, and stuck her head inside for a moment, her hair slowly starting to freeze a little as she sighed happily. "Ahhh…that feels goooood…." She murmured, before hearing some voices outside her trailer.

"Dudes….I think we're lost."

"Gar…if we're lost, it's your fault."

"Chill, Artie…"

She blinked all four eyes, then opened one of her window coverings, and saw three boys, the same three that had been wandering around last night, talking amongst each other. One of them was holding a large box, and fussing with it.

"I don't see why we couldn't just leave this in the car…."

"Man, I told y'all we ain't leaving no box of meat in my car in this heat."

"So bringing it with us was smarter? I mean, where exactly does this thing go to?"

"I think it says to the lion tamer."

"Dude…this is the last time we deliver a package together…."

"Shut up, man; all she had to do was blink her eyes, and you were all 'let's go, guys!'…"

Raven blinked a little, and put a hand over her mouth, laughing a little at the boys, which attracted their attention.

"Oh, man, it's that girl!"

"She's laughing at us!"

"Well, you two geeks ARE pretty funny."

"VIC!"

She laughed again, then leaned out the window. "The Lion Tamer's to the left of this trailer here, guys."

The blonde kind went red in the face, and started twiddling his fingers, while the large redhead laughed, a sound kind of like hysteria. "I told you so!"

"Fine, fine…."

She smiled a little, then went back into her trailer, and took out a pair of sandals, being unable to find her shoes under all the mess, and slipped outside, pocketing her keys as she did, humming a little and walking forwards, towards Dick's trailer. That was when she saw him holding onto a strange girl – well, not so much as strange as a different girl – and felt her heart sink down into her shoes, she turned to go, but he spotted her.

"Raven – Wait!" he waved, finally getting the girl off of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she lied, growing cold. "Who's your new…friend?"

"I…don't know yet. She was there when I opened my door, and she just have me a huge hug…." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and shuffling one foot.

"Oh…" she replied lamely.

The redheaded girl walked forward, and blinked those large green eyes. "I am Kori…what is your name, strange red-skinned girl with four eyes?" She extended a hand, blissfully unaware of the surprised stare Raven gave her.

"Uh…I'm Raven…." She replied, shaking the hand a bit numbly. 'Is she really that naïve? She's not even blinking at me…most girls make faces or throw things and call me names….'

Dick blinked repeatedly, then slapped his forehead. "Oh, geeze….she said in her letter she was coming to visit….but I completely forgot about it."

"You'd think you would have remembered that, Richard…." Her voice grew harder, and using his full name meant that, in his experience, he was in big trouble. He shuffled his foot some more, and smiled nervously.

"Uh…yeah…you would've…." He managed to reply, under the withering glare of all four of her eyes. He shrank back then, all while Kori watched, giggling and clapping her hands loudly.

"Oh, you two are so adorable!"

* * *

After about another ten minutes, the three amigos dropped off the large parcel, and were sitting down, breathing heavily and mopping their brows.

"Man, did that really have to take so long?" Artie whined for a moment, for he was breathing the hardest as he was the heaviest. Gar shrugged, and took a sip from a soda he had with him. Vic rolled his eyes, and stood up after a moment.

"Well, if Gar here hadn't gotten us lost….probably not…" he said, cracking his shoulders and smiling a bit. The blonde shot him a dirty look, and Artie sniggered.

"Yeah…all Terra has to do is bat her lashes at him, and you practically have to use a spoon to scrap him up off the ground…" the large kid put in.

"DUDES!"

* * *

Raven had stormed back to her trailer, slamming the door shut and falling down onto her bed, her eyes beginning to water. She closed them, and sniffled a bit, trying to keep her emotions in check.

'He's only a boy…he's only a boy…who you trusted for an entire year, and for him to do this….' A voice spoke in her head, trying to rile her up, but she closed her eyes tighter, and pushed it out of her head, finally beginning to calm down.

There was a knock at her door then, and she went to see who it was, surprised to see a boy with messy white hair, and a scarf around the lower part of his face.

"Mal..chior?" she blinked, tilted her head to the side and trying to wipe away the still-forming tears. The young man had his hands in the pockets of his dark pants, and his white t-shirt had a stylized M on it, and he nodded, his face in a manner like an understanding smile. He was the firebreather of the circus, which was why he kept his face covered…so no one would recognize him.

"I saw what happened…thought you might need a shoulder to cry on….though I know you don't do that often, milady…" he smiled again, closing one eye partially, his bangs mostly shielding his face.

"I guess…that'd be okay…"

* * *

Dick had managed to pry Kori off long enough to go looking for Raven, but not a trace of her did he find. He sat down on a bench, looking depressed, when he heard the squawking of a duck. Blinking, he looked over and saw the circus' resident magician, the Amazing Mumbo, practicing, still in his blue stage makeup and tuxedo, his top hat perched on his head.

"Silly ducks…" Mumbo chuckled, turning them green with a wave of his wand, and getting a small laugh out of Dick. "Why, if it isn't young Master Richard. And how are you on the beaaa-utiful day?" He pulled a hanky out of his pocket, which happened to be connected to another, and another.

"Oh…so-so…I can't find Raven anywhere.."

"I think she's in her trailer…" Mumbo nodded, tugging one his small mustache a little, and fixing his hat back on his head for a moment, slipping the hanky rope under it, and making it disappear.

"Thanks." With that, Dick jumped up and jogged back to her trailer, and was about to get ready to knock and apologize when he heard laughter.

'Huh…she's laughing?' he thought to himself, before he crept to one of her uncovered windows, and peeked inside.

He felt like someone had slapped him with a glove filled with rocks, as he watched Raven and Malchior reading one of her books, the white-haired boy occasionally making a joke, both about the book, and about a certain other person.

"He forgot she was coming? What a genius…"

She laughed again, and Dick balled one of his hands into a fist, and stomped away to his trailer, and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. This caused someone to eep, and he turned, seeing Kori was sitting there on his bed.

"Is there…something wrong, friend Richard?" she blinked at him curiously, before he managed a smile.

"No, nothing at all…" he lied, feeling dizzy and sick inside.


	3. Circus Romance

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things. That having been said, I don't own any of these characters, and never will, but that doesn't stop me from writing this stuff. Also, if anyone has any complaints about the way I handle this….complain in a review or something. Fair warning, but this is a copy and paste disclaimer to save me time.

A/N: And just for fun, and to tease a fried on mine, CloudsHalo, I present to you a little spoof of one of his more infamous moments in his fanfic.

* * *

One of the thoughts going through young Garfield Logan's mind was that there's nothing like a romantic night under the big top. He was sitting in the stands again, in the same spot he'd shared with his friends, but now with a slightly thin girl with long blonde hair, and warm blue eyes. She was his one big weakness…other than TV, anyway. Her name was Terra Markov, and she was currently munching on a big mouthful of popcorn, a pair of goggles resting on her forehead. That was one of her foibles…she loved wearing those things, as she was something of a skilled swimmer.

"So, uh...how's the popcorn?" he asked, nervously tugging at his shirt collar for a moment, smiling shyly, as was his wont with Terra. She blinked a little, then giggled and lightly punched him in the arm.

"It's good, y'dork…" she teased, giving him an elbow nudge and a wink, before going back to her loud munching. Gar sighed in relief, and wondered why it was so hard to talk to her. A few rows up, unbeknownst to him, were Victor Stone, and Arthur O'Malley, watching the pair and making comments, occasionally putting words in their mouths.

"Oh, Gar…you're such a dweeb…"Artie said, in a really high-pitched voice, causing Vic to crack up, and put a hand over his mouth.

"Man...that was funny," he wiped a tear away from his eyes. "A classic…"

Artie nodded, and sipped on his soda, whistling a little and bobbing his head up and down. "You know, he's kinda weird around her, isn't he?"

"Remember the box of meat? I'm STILL getting the smell out of my baby…" Artie just sniggered a little, and went back to sticking words in Gar and Terra's mouths.

Gar's ears were twitching and burning a little, but he pushed that out of his mind, and nervously went for his drink, his hand accidentally brushing against Terra's. They both went red for a moment and the blonde girl gave him a little smile, and squeezed his hand gently, and then grabbed his drink and sucked on the straw cutely. "Hey, my soda…!"

* * *

What was unusual for tonight was that Dick wasn't in his leotards for the show, but brooding in his trailer, the shades drawn, and the door and windows all locked. His had his legs drawn up to his face, his chin resting firmly on his knees, and his eyes shut tightly, taking slow, even breaths. Then he heard a small knock, and a voice say, "Oh well, he is not here…may we go now sister?"

"Jeeze, little sister…give me some credit…" an older voice replied, in a tone that implied annoyance, and then there was a rattling sound and a click as the door unlocked, and a tall girl with the same orange tint as Kori, but with long dark black hair instead of red, poked her head inside, and when she saw Dick, she wore a predatory smile. "Oh my…he IS a cute one."

"SISTER!"

"Sorry…I was just stating the obvious, Star…"

"Why do you persist on calling me by that childish nickname?"

"Because it suits you."

Dick watched all this, wearing an amused smile, and unfolded himself, stretching a little and standing up. He was wearing a torn and abused looking dark shirt, and a pair of ratty jeans. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and looked over at the two girls. "And you two are in my place why?"

"Uhm…well, I was wondering why you were not in the show tonight, then my sister suggested we see if you were in here, but I told her no, but she wouldn't listen…" the redhead started, her face almost turning blue as she spoke hurriedly.

Dick blinked, then shrugged, and waved for them to come in as he sat down at the small table built into the wall, and crossed her arms over his chest. The black-aired one sat down, slouching back in the chair, while Kori sat with her arms over her chest, her cheeks burning a little.

"And that's why you broke into my trailer?" he raised an eyebrow, watching the sisters carefully for a moment, and then chuckling softly. "Well, I have to say, this is the first time this has happened to me."

* * *

Raven was sitting in her trailer, a stupid look on her face. Mostly she was trying to remember what she had been doing all night. Other than stay up and complain about Dick to Malchior. Which, in retrospect, hadn't been that good an idea. She still cared about him, but seeing him with someone else literally clinging to him had made her fairly mad. So maybe she was justified, and maybe not. Right now, however, she felt fairly bad about it.

So she got up, and stuck her head back in her freezer, then stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over her head and groaning in frustration, her head throbbing with a migraine. And when one has two sets of eyes…migraines are a real bother. She whimpered a little, and finally started rubbing her forehead, careful not to poke herself somewhere important like her eyes and yawned loudly. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then she settled down into a peaceful slumber, at least for the next five hours.

That's what she intended, anyway.

After about an hour or two she woke up again, feeling hot and sweaty, though her headache was gone. She took a few deep breaths, and sat up, keeping her blankets close to her chest.

'Ugh, was that a bad idea….I feel like I was run over by a bus….' She lay back, looking up at the trailer's roof, a small, humorless smile on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, and laughed a little, and folded her arms back behind her head, closing her eyes again and trying to get back to sleep, though she spent much of her time tossing and turning, her sleep fitful.

* * *

"So, I'm supposed to wake up a girl that works in the freak show?"

"Yeah, exactly."

This exchange was between a slightly overweight man, and a sixteen year old with average looks, brown hair that was long enough to go over his eyes, and a penchant for wearing dark clothing. The older man was chewing on a sandwich, and sitting down outside the freak show. He was one of the many extra workers that had been hired from the city proper, and the boy was one of the volunteers.

"How do I know it's her?"

"She has four eyes."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

The boy sighed, and with one hand on the back of his neck, started walking in the general direction he was pointed in, mumbling about being more careful were he ended up working during his summers from now on. When he got to the trailer in question, her started knocking loudly.

Inside said trailer, said four-eyed girl got up with a start, and with her eyes wide open. 'Damn damn damn! I forgot I had work today!'

Hurriedly she changed her underwear, and put a bra on, both items happening to be made of black silk lace, and then grabbed a white bathrobe, tying it loosely around herself and rushed for the door. She yanked it open, practically off its hinges, and panted a little. "Y-yes?" she asked, out of breath, her robe slipping open, as her tying wasn't all that good.

He stared at her. She blinked back, then tilted her head to the side.

"Uh…is there something wrong?" she blinked again, and felt herself starting to flush. THEN she looked down, and made a yelping sound, closing the robe with her hands. That was when the door, which had a spring closing system, swung back and hit her across the rear, sending her practically flying into the boy's arms. There passed an awkward moment between the two, as they just stood there, his arms going around her on instinct, to steady her. "Uhm…hooo boy…"

He blinked finally, then made a small strangled sound as he let her go, his face almost as red as hers naturally was. "Uhm…sorry…?" In his mind, however… '_The lace. Black lace. Black silk lace. Lacey lacey lace.'_

Raven nodded, hand groping back for the door handle, missing it a few times before she found it. Then she ducked inside, and came out five minutes later, wearing a white t-shirt and a short skirt, and the same pair of sneakers she always wore. "Eh…let me guess…you're supposed to get me, right?"

He nodded, still thinking about her previous state of attire, and the way she felt in his arms. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair, then put on two pairs of sunglasses, the second pair resting awkwardly on the first. Then she grumbled, and instead grabbed a baseball cap and jammed that down over her head, covering her higher set of eyes. "Well, come on then…." She rolled her eyes a little, trying her best not to laugh loudly.

* * *

Dick was still sitting down, his eyes occasionally straying down to the older girl's long legs, which were prominently displayed by the pair of light shorts she was wearing. She flicked some of her black hair over her right shoulder, and smiled like dark silk. "So, little sister Kori tells me she likes you…"

"Cammy…."

It was now the older girl's turn to go red a little. "Did you have to use mother's pet name for me….?"

"You used mine."

"Yes, I know, but…"

Dick held a hand up, cutting them both off. "Look, while this is interesting and all….what exactly do you two want?"

"Well, Kori here was wondering if you'd like to join us tonight…"

"Us, sister?"

"Yes, us."

" I…see."

Dick made a face at the exchange, but started thinking. 'Well…it's not like I had any other plans tonight...at least after what happened yesterday…'

"Okay, sure."

The dark-haired girl clapped her hands together, and laughed, a sound that was like velvet. "Wonderful! How about eight-ish?" Dick nodded, and slouched back a little, looking over at his clock and seeing that it was 2:30 now.

'Raven would be helping out with the freak show, and the animals by now….'

* * *

"So new kid…you got a name?" the girl asked as she moved the broom back and forth, cleaning out the floor of the freak show. Yes, it had a floor…it was a necessity after the rainy days turned all the earth into a mucky soup. The boy blinked a little, and looked at her, leaning on his broom a little.

"It's…Kale. Kale Riley."

"Well, Mr. Riley….you're not doing that good a job." She nodded, finishing with her part of the sweeping, and going over to watch him, an amused smirk on her face.

"Huh?"

"Look, let me show you…" she walked over, and moved behind him, taking hold of his hands, and spreading them along the broomstick. Then she started moving him side to side, sweeping slowly, but correctly. His face was a light pink, but he nodded, his hair falling around his eyes as he looked down and watched. "There, see? Do it like that...you'll get more done so you can go home or whatever."

He blinked a little, and looked at her curiously. "And what about you?"

"Well….now I have to go check the animals…"

"Why can't I help with that?"

She blinked, and felt a bit shy. Here was another boy who must be interested in her; the animals were practically a gauntlet, and one that not many people could handle. Maybe the four eyes were a turn-on to some people. That, or the red skin. She paused for a moment, and smiled a little. "Okay…if you want."

"Cool…" Then he stopped as well, and started gathering his courage. Sure he only met her today, but there was just something about her…. "Say…would you...maybe…like to go catch a movie, or do some dancing, or something tonight?" he asked quietly, eyes looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Raven paused again, her eyes wide. 'Oh wow…that was unexpected…'

"Uhm…okay, I guess…" Past her cool exterior, her stomach was doing somersaults.

* * *

Terra looked over at Gar as they walked out, and gave him a little smile. "Well, even though not all the acts were there, that was pretty fun."

"Uh, really?" he blinked, not used to talking about this kinda thing in a serious fashion. And with Terra he didn't want to look like a dork or anything.

"Mmhmm. We should do this more often."

He felt like fainting, and then…

"HAHAHA! Lookit his face!"

"I give it a four."

He turned, looking sour, and saw Artie and Vic watching them, amused smiles on their faces. "Hey Gar," they waved, laughing a little.

"Dudes…"

"What? You know we love coming out here, and we were gonna do it with or without you," Artie finished off his soda, but held onto the cup, at least until he found a trash bin.

"You two need a lift?" Vic asked, whistling and smiling broadly. "I feel like a chaperone.." Terra giggled, and Gar slumped noticeably. "Ah, don't worry little buddy….its just so you don't get your butt kicked by her brother again…"

Gar paled a little, and nodded.

"A ride sounds good."


	4. The Circus' Night on the Town, Part One

A/N: this chapter is the first one that happens in the same 24 hour period as the previous one, and serves as the night time. Also, this may be one of my weakest chapters. It might not be the last, though. And I should also add that I actually have no idea how long this one fic will be. That's why I appreciate all reviews and suggestions…so it doesn't grow stale. And for now, there won't be too many extra characters popping up. AND for those who asked, yes, Victor is Cyborg's real name.

* * *

The setting for tonight is a nightclub, a special nightclub owned by a man named Brion Markov, a young-twenty something with fluffy butter-yellow hair that went down to his shoulders, with bangs that framed his face, and a dark t-shirt and brown gloves, and a pair of cargo pants. He was currently showing one of his summer employees how to mix a drink, making wild gestures and slapping his forehead every so often, and cursing in a strange foreign language. The other person involved in this exchange wore a chagrined look on his face, and sighed, nodding occasionally. Finally Brion nodded in reply, satisfied, and checked the register carefully, rolling his blue eyes and starting up again.

Dick watched all this with an odd curiosity, while he tuned out some of the more troublesome sounds around him, such as the two arguing sisters. What they were arguing over, he wasn't too clear on, but it was really starting to work his last nerve. What he really wanted to do was stay in his trailer, and mope listlessly, not be dragged around the city…though he had made the decision to go out anyway…something he was still beating himself up over.

'Some days, Dick m'boy, you just don't know when to keep your big mouth shut, do you?' he thought to himself, smiling wryly.

* * *

Raven was curious. Not just in her attitude, but in her current manner of dress. She was wearing a heavy overcoat, a scarf around her lower face, and a large hat that was pulled down over her forehead, and a large pair of shades, besides her usual t-shirt, jeans, and heavy boots. She was standing just outside her trailer, waiting for the new kid to show up, and feeling foolish all the while. About five minutes into waiting, she was about ready to give up and go back inside when she heard footsteps crunching on gravel. With a small, almost reluctant sigh she turned to face him. And blinked a little.

He was dressed in a much neater looking version of his earlier clothes, which for some reason was making her blink in almost confusion. It could've just been the heat she was slowly marinating in. She bowed a little, because he couldn't really see her face.

"Uhm…why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…that?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes a bit, and walked towards him, and slouched forwards a little. "So…where are we going?" she asked with a small catch in her voice. She was nervous for many reasons, most of which revolved around the central theme of her appearing somewhere outside the circus, where she would possibly be reviled for her appearance.

The boy gave her a little look, shaking his head in amusement, and taking her hand in his, almost dragging her along with him until she finally picked up the pace, jogging after him in order to just keep up. "Okay fine…don't answer me…." She muttered under her breath, scowling a little. He had one hand in his pocket, a small amused smile on his face at her impatience, and led her out to where a 1993 Mustang was parked. He fished around in his pockets while she gaped at it. "Wow…nice car…" she ran a hand along the side, and waited to be let in. He nodded a little, finally unlocking the door and hopping in, opening the door for her and pushing it open. She slowly slid in, and slouched down in the passenger's seat.

He gave her a funny look, then started the car.

* * *

"Come on….it'll be fun…" Komand'r was attempting to drag Dick out onto the dance floor, and though he was resisting it, she apparently was stronger than she looked, and was winning the fight.

"I…just…want to sit…down…." he grunted, straining to break her grip on his arms and failing miserably. Finally she had him out on the dance floor, and with a grudging sigh, he finally consented. "Fine...ONE dance…" he grumbled, watching the girl for a moment as she started swaying to the techno beat, completely at a loss as to what to do.

"It's easy…" she gave him a little bump with her left hip, spinning around him. "You just…move around." He blinked a little, then followed along with her movements, mimicking her exactly for a moment, and starting to really dance. During all this Kori watched intently, a happy-yet-sad look on her face, and sighed heavily.

'Cammy' began grinding against Dick again, almost seductively, which was amusing him to a degree, but the wounded puppy dog face her sister was wearing killed any kind of mood he was in. He went to stop her, but she moved so his hands landed on her hips, and pulled her in close to him. "Well, aren't we forward?" she smiled, like the cat that ate the canary, and suddenly leaned down, as she was also taller than him, and gave him a full open mouth kiss, much to his complete and utter astonishment.

Her hands went down to his rear, and squeezed, making him almost hop up with a startled look on his face. "Hey!" he managed to remark, trying to wriggle free. Kori gritted her teeth almost audibly, while her sister laughed that throaty laugh, and just let him go.

"Lighten up…"

* * *

After a few quiet minutes, in which Kale fiddled with the dial on the radio, and Raven looked down at her gloved hands with all the interest she could muster, she finally sighed and slid back upright, looking out of the window and watching the world pass by.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her, a look of concern on his face as he slowed down, before making a left turn, and pulling over. His hair was over his eyes, but didn't obstruct his view of the girl, his eyes blinking a few times.

"Well…not really…it's just that I'd like to know where we're going…." She said quietly, her voice deadpanning like it normally did, though a slight hesitation rose from it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…it's that club, Geo Force…ever heard of it?" She shook her head in reply, her face starting to pinken. "Well, it's been around for a month or so, but it's a really popular place…"

Raven took a deep breath, and started feeling a little queasy. Being in the circus was one thing, she could handle that...but surrounded by normal people? That was something she's never done. The prospect frightened, to be honest. Kale finally turned off the engine, got out, then helped her out, locking up and leading down the street to the club. She clung to his arm, mostly trying to stay out of sight, wishing she could've just had really pale skin, and maybe dark hair, something that wouldn't stand out so much. No such luck for her.

So she just kept her head down, and sighed a little as they entered the club after several minutes…

…Just in time to see Dick being open-mouthed kissed by Kori's older sister. She stared, and bumped into someone, losing her hat in the process. The person bent down to give it to her, but one look at Raven and they screamed out. This caused a mild panic, until a young man with long, flowing dark hair that went down over his shoulders and carrying two metal serving trays came out and started banging them together. During all this, Dick saw Raven, and his heart went into his shoes yet again.

"Okay okay…break it up!" the newcomer said, almost angrily, and sighed, his dark eyes forcing everyone else to calm down, with their hard gaze. He gave Raven a slight, apologetic smile. "Sorry about that…some people here are just rude…." He offered her a hand, which she took, prompting him to bow and kiss it gently. "I'm Garth…I help run this place…."

Raven was astounded at the number of people showing that kind of interest in her now. Apparently things had changed since her first, rather doomed relationship before the circus. So she smiled weakly, and blinked a little shyly as he tugged down her scarf to see all her face. "You shouldn't hide yourself, you know…" During this little conversation, Kale was beginning to fume angrily himself, and was about to say something when he felt Raven's elbow in his gut, and a mild glare from her top two eyes. The other two were all misty and fuzzy at Garth.

"Come in, come in…" he ushered the two of them in, and lead them to the bar, where Brion had finally decided to take over, and relegated the storeroom chores to the hired help.

* * *

Dick really wanted to leave now, not wanting to see Raven on her date, but the grip Komand'r had on his hips made that impossible.

"What's your rush….Boy Wonder?" she teased him, leaning in and licking him across the lips. Now Kori had finally snapped, and walked forward, catching her sister by the ear and dragging her away, kicking and whining. "OW!"

"Leave him alone, sister. You are acting like the slut…" she replied, testily.

"Uhm, sweety, it's A, not the…" she smiled a bit, before getting another sharp tug on the ear. "OW! Okay, okay...stop it already…"

Dick sighed internally, and followed after them, since he did get a ride from them, and didn't have enough money on him for a taxi. He sat down at the bar, and occasionally looked over at Raven, who on her own occasions looked back over at him.

'Well, this is going to be a long night….'


	5. Circus Hangover

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that his head was pounding violently. With a groan he pushed himself up from his bed, and rubbed his forehead. All he could remember was that after the club, he and the girls went to a bar, or something of the nature….and now here he was, back in his trailer.

Naked, too.

That last part gave him room for thought, and he blanched a little, putting his hands to his head. "Oh God, please tell me I didn't…."

"You didn't…" came that sardonic voice he knew so well. He looked up from his bunk, and saw Raven in her meditation position, eyes closed and a thin-lipped smile on her face. She slowly opened her two left eyes, and laughed a little. He sat up, keeping the blanket around his midsection.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling a bit miffed at the moment and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You," she replied simply, finally opening both sets of eyes and lowering her arms to her sides, resting them against her knees as she slouched forward a little. Today she was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of ragged jeans. Both items, however, came from Dick's clothing pile. Her own clothes were piled up to the side, and she gave him a little wave. "Anyways, you have nothing to fear…..you were too drunk to do anything….to anyone…"

"Then why are you…?"

"I was too tired to go back to my trailer after dragging your butt in here, so I spent the night." She shifted, a little uncomfortable for a moment, before settling back down, and adopting that thin smile again. Dick blinked, then checked himself.

"And I'm naked why…?" he asked, slightly amused as he brushed his messy hair out of his eyes. He could see Raven's cheeks pinkening for a moment, and he chuckled. "Unless you want to keep that a secret."

"Well, I didn't want you to get up in the middle of the night, stumble around, and hurt yourself because you were hot. So I just…removed your clothes." 'And got a really good look at you….'

"Oh…well, thank you…" he replied, rubbing the back of his head before laying back down. "Is it just me, or does it smell like canvas in here…?"

"I think it does….it must be from when they stored one of the smaller tents here…or it could be just that vinyl finish stuff your dad keeps around…." Raven suggested, going to stand up and get a glass from the sink. Upon acquisition, she went to get herself a glass of orange juice. She sipped at it slowly, then walked over and gave her glass to Dick, who just looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Go on, drink…." She urged, making sure he took a large gulp of the stuff.

"Ooooh…that tastes funny…"

"That's probably just the liquor residue in your mouth." She remarked sourly, sitting down next to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, feeling better?"

"I am now…thank you…." He winced a little, rubbing his forehead some more, and drinking some more juice, before setting the glass aside, and laying back, his blanket falling from his chest and settling around his hips. He tugged it back up, while Raven sighed softly.

"You're welcome…just next time you go out don't go getting drunk…." She commented, sounding a little miffed with him, her arms over her chest. All four eyes gave him a stern look, and he made a playful mock-scared squeak.

"Yes, mom…" he rolled his eyes, using his fingers to get his hair straightened up, trying to spike it up a little to keep it out of his line of vision. He growled in frustration and gave up on it after a few minutes, the girl laughing softly at him, and raising one brow a little.

"What's the matter? Baby can't get his hair right?" she teased, deciding to mess around with him by tickling him, running her fingers along his stomach and sides. He made an eek sound, and started laughing and rolling around.

"H-hey…ge-get off..hee hee ha ha…"

Instead of listening, she continued to tickle him, a small grin growing on her face as she followed after him, ending up on top of him after a moment. Then when she stopped, they looked at each other, both of them realizing exactly what position they were in, an awkward silence filling the air. Then they moved for a moment, and they hit against each other, their lips brushing against each others. They stayed like that for a moment before the furiously blushing Raven scooted away, and looked elsewhere, while the acrobat fell back on the bed, and rolled over, smiling sillily but trying to hide it.

"S-s-sorry…" she stammered, chewing on one of her fingernails idly, trying not to look him in the face for the moment, and to relax somewhat. Inside her head, she was a jumbled mess: 'Oh God Oh God Oh God…..I can't believe that just happened…no way….I mean….that was….my first kiss….' And so on.

Dick meanwhile, was practically thinking the same thing: 'Oh wow….that was…great…'

Finally the two of them looked at each other, faces almost back to normal, and chuckled a little. "I won't tell if you don't," Raven held out her hand, her pinky extended. Dick nodded, and reached out with his, linking their pinkies together.

"Deal."

"Now that that's settled…..what do you want for breakfast?" she slid down to the floor, and started rummaging for food, making some noise and sighing a little in annoyance. "Eggs? Toast? Some bacon?"

"How about all of the above, and please be more quiet…" he winced again, hands over his eyes. She made a soft squeaking sound, and smiled a bit.

"Sorry about that…." She apologized, getting to work on his breakfast.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that he had managed to get dressed while still in bed, and sat down with the red-skinned girl, and started chewing absentmindedly on a piece of toast.

"So…."

"So…"

A heavy silence passed between the two before Raven finally spoke up again. "Good thing we have today off…otherwise you'd be sicker than Hell right now…." She finally said, giggling a little. Dick gave her a dirty look, and waggled his toast at her.

"Don't start something you can't finish…" he warned playfully, before going back to his loud munching. Then he paused. "Didn't you get any for yourself?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "No…my stomach can't handle any food in the morning….it gets really upset, and I end up needing to use the washroom in the worst way ever…." She stopped, going pink in the face as she realized she was probably saying too much. Richard gave her one good look, then burst out laughing.

"That explains your scrawny butt."

"Wh…HEY! My butt is NOT SCRAWNY!"

"Whatever you say, sister…."

She took a swing at him, which he took on the arm and made a mock-whining sound, before tossing a piece of toast at her.

"EEEEK!"

"HAHAHA!" he pointed at her, the toast stuck to the side of her face, slowly sliding off. Her eyes started glowing a bright yellow, and the toast suddenly flew at his head, smacking him in the nose. "Hey…how'd you do that?" he blinked, rubbing his poor nose a few times. Raven stared blankly, eyes wide.

"I…I don't know…."

* * *

About an hour after that, and a few moments of poking the toast, the two young people left the trailer, Dick wearing a pair of heavy black shades to cover his eyes, and Raven with her hands in the pockets of her borrowed jeans.

"Gah, it's bright out…" the boy groused, putting one hand over his eyes. The girl snorted, amused, and dragged him towards the bigtop. He sighed in relief as the darkness washed over him, and he sat down on the nearest section of the stands, leaning against the railing in front of him to rest a little. "Well, I suppose today's a bust, huh? I mean, I'm sicker than a dog right now…"

"Mhmm.." Raven nodded, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. He smiled and sat up a little straighter, and looked around them.

"I forgot how quiet it could get in here…" he commented, smiling at her. He leaned in close, but then he heard someone walking around outside.

"Dude…this is SOOO the last time we deliver a package here."

"You said that last time, Gar…"

"Artie…."

Dick laughed a little, and gave Raven a pat on the back. "Some days, huh?" he shook his head, standing up to head outside, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

'Maybe...maybe he does like me…'

* * *

End Notes: Yeah, the first bit of new content in this fanfic. Basically, my intent for this is to resume it at a future date, and I wanted to update it following most of the formatting of my usual method of writing these days. There should only be a few or so chapters left for this fanfic entry, at the least, and I hope to finish it by the end of the year. I want to really apologize for everyone I kept waiting on this thing, and to let you all know I didn't forget about it. A change in my current interests of the time kind of hindered any efforts at continuing and concluding "Circus Summer"...but I plan on finishing, for sure, this year. And as a bit of a teaser, expect to see a few more characters you've seen in my other works, including crossovers, make at the very least cameo appearances.


End file.
